


белый волк (White Wolf)

by Lusitania



Category: Avengers Infinity War (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, readitandfindout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusitania/pseuds/Lusitania
Summary: The Wakandan psychologists tell him the soldier is bad; a murderer and con.But it's Bucky that goes back in the ice (cold-pain-"Нет, подожди!") after each session, not the Soldier, so surely they are one and the same?When the king presents to him a new arm, glistening in gold trimmed black, a hard look on his deceptively charming face (faint wrinkles around the lips -he's been grimacing lately; skin beneath the eyes is a slightly darker shade of brown, he's getting less sleep), Bucky knows bloodshed looms near.He's right of course; a new threat has emerged, higher level than anything the Soldier has faced before. And it's the Soldier King T'challa needs, not Bucky, the hundred year old army veteran who can't remember his mother's face.They say the Soldier is a monster, but Earth is in danger, and Steve is one of her endangered inhabitants.For Steve, Bucky will release the monster inside with abandon. No matter what foes dare stand in his way, no matter how many wounds his body gains, he will execute his mission.He is Hydra. Cut off one head and two more will take its place.The Soldier has thousands.





	белый волк (White Wolf)

This is in the works.

-L


End file.
